


A Wish Granted

by Lunarcy



Category: Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarcy/pseuds/Lunarcy
Summary: Heejung Kim had kept her promise; to remain happy and to never give up on her dreams. However, she oftentimes found herself at the park, waiting for him to return. She knew that somewhere, deep down in her heart, that he would find her and keep his promise that he made to her before he disappeared. Little did she know, that her long awaited wish would come true after all...





	

It was just another day at the art exhibition, and you once again found yourself staring at the painting you had created two years ago. It gave you a sense of comfort, the dandelion that was forever etched onto the canvas. It made you think back on the days you spent with _him_ , and that alone made you happy. You couldn't help but smile to yourself as you remembered the feel of his arms sneaking over your shoulders the day you first saw your work of art, holding you close to his chest with his chin resting on the top of your head. His words of support and encouragement have lingered in your mind and in your heart since the day he disappeared from your life, leaving not a single trace of him left behind. Except for the necklace that continued to hang around your neck.

You had never taken it off, and you refused to do so, even now. You held onto a wish that you believed would come true someday; a wish that would bring him back to you. However, there was something that troubled you. If he ever found you, would he even remember you? Would he remember the words he told you that night as he held you in his arms? The promise you both made to each other? It killed you inside to even think of it, yet you continued to cling to a small spark of hope, and it kept you going. It helped you get through the past two years without him, despite you wanting to cry and call out his name in desperation.

You could feel a burning sensation in your eyes, and you quickly wiped them with your sleeve gently to stop yourself from crying. You had stayed here long enough, you told yourself, and you made your way out of the gallery with your feet guiding you towards the park on instinct. You would come here almost every day, watching families and lovers pass through. It made you feel slightly envious, seeing couples of all types holding hands and having picnics together. It reminded you of the days you would spend with him whenever you cam here, and how happy he was when he watched you draw in your sketchbook. Those days were filled with warmth and joy, and it made you smile as you took a seat on the bench where you both would spend the day talking.

As you clutched to the necklace around your neck and pressed it close to your heart, you felt a sharp pain in your chest, a sharp intake of breath coming from your nostrils. You missed him... God, you missed him so much. You had tried so very hard to stay strong over the years, and yet... A piece of your heart was missing, right where he used to be. All you could do was hang your head ever so slightly, clutching at the necklace with both hands as your shoulders trembled, feeling the tears that you had been holding back for so long fall from your eyes and down your cheeks like waterfalls.

"Jisoo... Jisoo...!" His name was leaving your quivering lips, desperately calling for him in hopes of seeing his face one more time. There were so many things you wanted to tell him, to ask him. Yet he wasn't here with you to hold you, to comfort you. To love you. "Please... Please come back!" You didn't hear the footsteps coming your way, for the sounds of your silent sobs drowned out everything around you. However, something seemed to pull you back to reality. A voice, one that felt all too familiar, and you slowly opened your eyes at the sound.

"Heejung..."

You froze in an instant, your heart pounding rapidly against your chest as you slowly lifted your head to turn your teary gaze to a familiar face. Jet black hair and smoldering gold eyes that rendered you speechless. You found yourself staring at this man, watching him breathe through parted lips, his brows furrowed in a manner that made you believe that he had been running a great length. You wanted to say something, anything that would indicate that he was real. Slowly standing on your feet, the two of ended up staring into each other's eyes for some time now, and you were the first to break the silence.

"Jisoo...? Is that... Is that really you?" Your voice was hoarse and raspy, yet you had spoken clearly enough for him to understand you, and his sweet tender smile greeted you in response. Take a couple steps towards him, you reached out a trembling hand towards him, touching his face which caught him by surprise. Your cool fingers met the warmth of his cheek, and in that instant, you knew that he was real.

He said nothing aloud, but his eyes spoke volumes to you as he gripped your hand in his, leaning into your palm. Before the two of you could register the situation, you found yourself leaping into his arms, causing him to stagger backwards as your arms wrapped around his neck and you buried your face into his broad shoulder. Your entire body was trembling now, clinging to him for dear life in fear of him disappearing again if you let him go. His arms immediately pulled you closer to his frame, a shaky sigh leaving his lips as you nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"You're such a dummy!" You whimpered against his skin. "How could you leave me behind like that?! How could you not tell me anything?! You stupid cat...!"

A soft chuckle left his lips and shook his body, yet he held you even tighter. "I'm so sorry, Heejung..." He whispered in your ear, causing you to shake your head.

"That's not good enough!" Your hands clutched at the back of his shirt tightly, not wanting to part from him. However, he gently forced you to pull back from him slightly, his hands resting firmly on your shoulders which caused you to look up at him.

"I told you I would find you and take you back, didn't I?" He said with a broad smirk, your face instantly heating up despite to cold air that nipped at your skin. Tucking a strand of brown hair behind your ear, Jisoo leaned his face in close to yours, noses brushing against one another before he spoke to you again. "I'm keeping my promise, food giver."

You haven't heard that nickname in so long, you thought you would have never heard it again. Without as much as a second thought, you decided to be bold, holding his face sweetly in your hands and closed the distance between your lips in a gentle kiss. Back then, he would have been the one to initiate it, but this time, you wanted to show him your feelings without words, and you felt his lips press back against your own. He pulled you close as your arms wrapped around his neck to secure him in place, pulling away a bit too soon much to his disappointment. You smiled at him, seeing him pout and about to protest before you finally expressed your feelings to him.

"I love you, Jisoo... I love you so much."

His eyes widened at the sudden confession, his own cheeks flushing a bright pink before he pulled you to his chest, a hand buried in your hair. "Damn it, Heejung... You're still too cute." He mumbled, causing you to giggle gently. "If you say this to any other guy, I swear, I'll-"

You cut him off with a chaste yet sweet kiss, catching him off guard. "I wouldn't dream of it." You reassured him in a sweet whisper. A low growl erupted his throat as he pressed his lips against yours in a firm yet passionate kiss, returning it eagerly and without hesitation.

He was finally back, and this time, he was here to stay. Your long awaited wish had come true after all...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this ended up rather short than I intended, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways! I was not happy with the good ending I received in Jisoo's route, and so I decided to take matters into my own hands! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
